musical_theatres_homefandomcom-20200214-history
Carrying the Banner
"Carrying the Banner" is a song from the musical Newsies. It is sung by Jack Kelly (originated by Jeremy Jordan), Crutchie (originated by Andrew Keenan-Bolger), the Nuns and the Newsies Company. The song was composed by Alan Menken. Lyrics RACE Hey! That's my cigar! ALBERT You'll steal another! SPECS Hey, look! It's bath time at the zoo HENRY I thought that I'd surprise my mother ALBERT If you can find her NEWSIES WHO ASKED YOU?! RACE From Bottle Alley to the Harbor There's easy pickings guaranteed FINCH Try any banker, bum, or barber They almost all knows how to read JACK It's a crooked game we're playin' One we'll never lose Long as suckers don't mind payin' Just to get bad news NEWSIES Ain't it a fine life! Carrying the banner through it all A mighty fine life! Carrying the banner tough and tall When that bell rings We goes where we wishes We's as free as fishes Sure beats washing dishes What a fine life Carrying the banner home-free all! spoken Hey, Crutchie, what's your leg say, gonna rain? spoken Uhh, no rain... Ho-ho, partly cloudy clear by evenin' spoken Ha! And the limp sells fifty papes a week, all by itself! spoken I don't need the limp to sell papes I got personality (sung) It takes a smile that spreads like butter The kind that turns a lady's head RACE It takes an orphan with a stutter FINCH Who's also blind- ALBERT And mute- ELMER And dead! BUTTONS, JO-JO Summer stinks and winter's freezing When you works outdoors TOMMY BOY, CRUTCHIE, BUTTONS, JO-JO Start out sweatin End up sneezin' In between it pours! NEWSIES Still it's a fine life Carrying the banner with me chums (Still it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums) A bunch of big shots Tossin' out a freebie to the bums (A bunch o' big shots tossin' out a freebie) FINCH Hey! What's the hold up? Waiting makes me antsy I likes livin' chancey NEWSIES Harlem to Delancey What a fine life! Carrying the banner through the- NUNS Blessed children Though you wander lost and depraved Jesus loves you You shall be saved RACE, ELMER & NUNS Curdled Just give me half a cup Blessed children HENRY Coffee Somethin' to wake me up ROMEO Concrete donuts I gotta find an angle TOMMY BOY Sprinkled with mold It's gettin' bad out there MUSH Homemade Papers is all I got SPECS Jesus loves you It's 88 degrees JO-JO Biscuits Jack says to change my spot SNIPER Wish I could catch a breeze FINCH Just two Maybe it's worth a shot BUTTONS Years old All I can catch is fleas JACK If I hate the headline I’ll make up a headline AND CRUTCHIE And I'll say anything I have'ta CRUTCHIE, RACE, AND ROMEO 'Cause at two for a penny if I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta'! GROUP 1 & NEWSIES GROUP 2 Got a feelin' bout the headline! I do too, so it must be true I smells me a headline! Papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away! What a switch! Soon we'll all be rich Betcha dinner it's a doozy 'Bout a pistol-packin' floozy Don't know any better way to make a newsie's day Who knows how to make a Newsie's day! NEWSIES You wanna move the next edition Give us an earthquake or a war! ELMER How ‘bout a crooked politician? NEWSIES Ya nitwit, that ain’t news no more! Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walking ‘til we fall But we'll be out there Got a feelin' 'bout the headline, I smells me a headline Carrying the banner man to man! Papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away Betcha dinner it's a doozy We're always out there 'Bout a pistol-packin' floozy Soakin' every sucker that we can Don't know any better way to make a Newsie's day! See the headline: I was stakin' out the circus Newsies on a mission! And then someone said that Coney's really hot Kill the competition But when I got there Sell the next edition There was Spot with all his cronies We'll be out there Heck, I'm gonna take what little dough I got and play the ponies Carrying the banner! See us out there, carrying the banner! We at least deserves a headline for the hours that they work us Always out there, carrying the banner! Jeez, I bet if I just stayed a little longer at the circus NEWSIES We’ll all be out there Carrying the banner man to man! We're always out there Soakin' every sucker that we can! Here's the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! We'll be out there Carrying the banner! See us out there Carrying the banner! Always out there Carrying the banner! Ahh, ahh, ahh, go! Category:Songs from Newsies Category:Songs written by Alan Menken